Soledad
by BloodTwins
Summary: Pareciera que el huir entre diversos mundos no lleva a nada… los sentimientos siguen igual, el tiempo sólo es el que parece cambiar, separando cada vez más a Subaru de su cazador.


**Editado el 3/Mayo/2012**

**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los personajes. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el manga de X (después de que Subaru desaparece tras la muerte de Seishirou) Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante tendrá escenas fuertes, estás x Kamui.**

**Solitude (Soledad)  
_"The World" –hack/SIGN OST_**

_You are here alone again  
In your sweet insanity  
All too calm, you hide yourself from reality  
Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?  
When all the world turns away to leave you lonely_

Viaje tras viaje los escenarios constantemente cambian pero los protagonistas perecen constantes. Sólo revuelven mis pensamientos. Todos menos uno.

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

Es ilógico e inusual el que quisiera huir de ti; sólo hacía anhelarte más. Me encerré en un ciclo al que dí inicio. Te he convertido en una tormenta que –gradualmente- se convertiría en agonía.

¿Cuándo es que te convertiste tú en cazador y yo en presa?

Más de una vez, recuerdo, intenté apartarme de mi igual; aunque fuera por unos momentos, para encontrarte a ti pero no puedo. No es que no quiera, simplemente… no puedo. Lo mas curioso es que no tengo aún respuesta para eso. Ni siquiera recuerdo como inicié con esto. Pareciera que un día desperté lejos de ti como si el mundo te hubiera alejado.

La verdad… es que siempre fuiste muy difícil para mí.

_The fields are filled with desires  
All voices crying for freedom  
But all in vain they will fade away  
There's only you to answer you, forever_

Incluso ahora y cada vez es más frecuente deseo escuchar tu voz. Al llegar la noche siento mi respiración agitarse más. Pareciera un sueño pero ni mi igual ni yo soñamos. No es algo que decidimos, es algo que se nos está prohibido.

¿Por qué anhelas tanto encontrar lo que deseas? Ni siquiera cuentas con que sea algo seguro de alcanzar, menos de obtener. Lo sé porque es algo de lo que también no estoy seguro. Sólo repetimos lo que se nos ha enseñado pero tú pareces seguir tus propias reglas.

Realmente ¿Qué está bien y qué está mal? Quizás ni tu ni yo somos nadie para decidirlo. Quizás…

_In blinded mind you are singing  
A glorious hallelujah  
The distant flutter of angels  
They're all too far, too far to reach for you_

Los sonidos me son indiferentes porque cada vez las canciones me son más familiares. Esto no era usual en mí. El sonido de las aves ya no canta libertad.

Me pregunto cuando es que me permití convertirme en tu motivo. Ni siquiera ahora que soy conciente me atrevo a negártelo. A veces creo ver cómo sólo lo incremento más a propósito. Cada vez me canso más. No puedo callar aquél deseo que nació el día en que te entregué mi sangre. Una parte de mi ser reclama el haberte abandonado hasta tornarte inalcanzable.

¿Habías planeado este juego desde el inicio? Un juego que te aseguraste tendrías ganado. Marcaste las reglas a tu favor pero tal vez me sean impropias, mis reglas son distintas. Sólo tal vez… El camino se ha llevado a cabo. No hay retorno.

_I am here alone again  
In my sweet serenity  
Hoping you will ever find me in any place  
I will call it solitude when all my songs fade in vain  
In my voice, far away to eternity_

Fue decisión mía. Si es así, ¿por qué no logro estar tranquilo conmigo mismo? El viento cada que sopla sólo figura reclamarme el dolor causado. Si en verdad se está solo, esto no debería tornarse ningún problema para mí pero no es así. Después de todo, tal vez sólo intento negarlo. ¿Realmente se puede estar solo? Yo tengo mí igual pero ahora que lo pienso, tú siempre has estado solo.

Si fue decisión tuya o no, es algo que siquiera pueda asegurar. Aún así es por lo que más te me hace recordar. Convirtiéndote en mí motivo.

¿Estás tranquilo contigo mismo?

Eres libre pero tu ser pareciera estar condenado desde el principio. Lo sé porque el juego que hemos creado se ha empezado a tornar peligroso. Las reglas pueden tornarse en contra tuya.

Realmente… ¿qué es lo que tanto buscas encontrar en mí?

El punto de llegada parece encontrarse más lejos de lo que creemos pero el tiempo parece culminar. Es tan ilógico como tú, tan inusual como yo.

Condenaste mi alma, encadenando nuestra sangre. Ahora ni tú ni yo podremos ser libres. Sentenciamos nuestros caminos a una soledad mutua. Solo que yo la compartiré.

Observo como se destruye la realidad, aquí, en este mundo incierto. Lejos, inalcanzable para ti.

De nuevo, huyendo de lo que anhelo encontrar… negándome.

~ **Notas de las BloodTwins:**

**Subaru: **_Kamui me va a matar… ¡Kamui me va a matar…! _( ella y el "6" –abrev. de Seishiro- no se llevan muy bien que digamos n/ñ no por nada es Kamui, recuerden) Es el primer escrito que hago sobre "el 6" –y probablemente el último si es que Kamui no me mata - , bueno, si no sobrevivo para contarlo, fue un placer escribir para uds, los recordare en la otra vida :D , recuerden ver mucho yaoi por mi ¿vale? Y sobre Isn`t Enough… er… vere como se los termino desde el mas allá xD. ¡No se olviden de dejar reviews! (No importa como, los leeré desde el más allá ^w^)

**Kamui: **(Meditando en la manera más práctica para matar a alguien)

En verdad me he traicionado a mi mismo al publicar este songfic pero es un escrito de Subaru así que no lo juzgaré... simplemente lo quemaré! O_ó! (saca un lanzallamas)


End file.
